


facade of dust and decay

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Breeding, Crossbreeding, Dom/sub, Genderless, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Master/Servant, Other, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Unrequited Love, caste system, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The racial caste has always dictated the way of life on Qualar-Sum. It's what keeps society functioning. Like on other planets, each race has their use.</p><p>Matrixmancers are gifted, powerful in shifting the order and chaos. Other races, such as the Electrokin, find their usefulness in different realms. Such as breeding.</p><p>It was just how things were.</p><p>And then Sunil met Aneoren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	facade of dust and decay

**Author's Note:**

> We really don't know what this is...
> 
> If you have a question about the race or society, ask away.

_ Nothing. _

 

It’s become something he’s accustomed to, a near-void of perfect emptiness that’s just as hot as the ground beneath his feet during the day and as chilled and desolate as the landscape at night. Of course, nothing’s always been the most he’s had of anything- not used to being around others, not used to being  _ real,  _ in so many ways, because he’s seen things be tainted time and time again, his race being used up and discarded like trash more in the previous months than in the dark years before.

 

There was some sort of stiff, unyielding standard that was only applicable through the use of whatever mysticism that they used- the panderers, he’d say. Others called them Matrixmancers. He didn’t much care for the terms- any of the racial terms, divisive and cheaply thrown about. And the references, the curses and mockery… it made him sick.

 

Everything made him sick, really, from having water poured over his skin until it burned to going outdoors, having to walk about other beings on the cold streets and realize that you were the lowest of the low. A being without use in a society full of materialistic beings- and that only furthered the uneasiness that seemed to practically follow Aneoren with each step.

 

The fear, almost- a fear of being  _ hurt.  _ Of course, all entities had that fear- it was something primal, instilled in everyone, he assumes. An unending fear and anxiety of something terrible happening- a catastrophe without a name. It isn’t nothing- it’s a something, and it’s something that terrifies his entire being. It’s been drilled into him since he was a child- that he couldn’t go outside, wasn’t free to walk around like other members of society because  _ your kind only has one purpose. _

 

He did it anyway. Disobeyed the commands, because there was nothing more pleasant than to feel the warmth of electricity seeping into his skin from the sun… it was, perhaps selfish, and clearly stupid.

 

Aneoren only wished he realized how stupid he was from the beginning, to try and ‘do as he wished’ without thinking about repercussions. Maybe when you only know nothing you forget to think about the somethings. Or anything, really…

 

_ Anything  _ happened the minute he felt the hands sliding around his neck and the second his legs went out from under him and his body began to feel entirely too heavy for words.

* * *

 

Sunil tried to ignore the sickly feeling he got in his lower abdomen from how hot he was feeling- a rare feeling, their sun was so far away, heat somehow managing to rise up in their atmosphere almost never happened. He wished he decided to stay in today, at least he could relax and pretend none of the racial stuff was happening. None of it made sense, none of it even mattered to him anyway. It was stupid, mindless drama that was showboated around solely to stroke the elder’s draining egos.

 

Approaching the building, Sunil pulled the leather-like jacket closer to his body and turned his head down from the stares of other mancers. There were too many of them here once again, heat once more rising in the room as someone locks eyes with him and smiles. Smiling was wrong for him- an act of dominance that he could never manage to fight back again. He wanted to start backing away from the man, but forced himself to return a practiced smile, turning his head and moving towards the opening corridor. 

 

The man didn’t seem to be disturbed from his obvious distaste of wanting to talk to him, jogging up to his side to introduce himself. It doesn’t register through his mind, only nodding along to the mindless things he’s saying and muttering out his name. It was stupid because  _ of course he knew. _ Everyone knew who he was for the most part, at least knew his name. Sunil was a highly respected name, coming from one of the founding families. No one had given names- that wasn’t apart of their culture. Occasionally, they were given nicknames inside the family, but most often they were referred to by as their families’ name. 

 

“I have a deal for you, sir!” He smiled, almost too creepily for his darkened facial features. “Electrokin, while highly trash in almost every regard, are beloved in breeding.. You know this, correct? Inseminating them is almost too easy, quick to give birth to lots of youngs. Aneoren- his name. Male. Perfect age and shape for breeding, sir.”

 

“Are you offering me..” He blinked, uncomfortably scratching his dried skin. He wanted away from the man more, his skin was too hot near him. And then there was the fact that he was offering him an electrokin to breed with. Not that he was against the idea. No. He had been born by one, along with his siblings and many others in the region. But that had been long ago. There were few of them nowadays, being kicked out of their homes and settled into camps that he had no idea what they were even doing there. “A breeder?”

 

“Yes,” he smiled once more, his eyes flashing at him. “Very good price. Best anyone can meet. I have him here today with me, if you’d like to see him..”

 

He bit down on his lip, looking awkwardly from the smaller man before sighing. There wasn’t anything he could really say. He didn’t really want to have a breeder- didn’t see a purpose in having youngs right now seeing as he was so young in comparison to other parents. It’d be too awkward to just buy one and not do anything to them for years to come. Still, he reasoned in his head. It’d been years since he last saw one of them- healthy, not pregnant, and well.. Alive. He was curious.

 

“Sure,” he hissed. “Take me to them.”

* * *

 

They were disgusting. They were disgusting and they made his skin crawl, enough that it changed shades from blue to grey so rapidly in the darkness that surrounded them. He didn’t know what to even say to them- was ordered not to speak, cast out by the sheer racial boundary that the society held so deeply… and it was all sick.

 

Everything. Filthy, greedy panderers- that’s all the ‘mancers were, and there was no getting around that, not even when he was being dragged around by some chain on his hands, forced to be  _ watched  _ and  _ stared at  _ by them… it felt… wrong.

 

Aneoren doesn’t think there was a moment before where he’d felt so vulnerable- not even on the streets, before all this occurred, with the others. Aeroflayers and nanocasters… none of the others were so vicious. So… disdainful. And as much as he thought of them as something… to be frowned upon, there was a certain beauty to their society. Skewed, he thought, and impossibly so… but  _ artistic.  _ Illusionary.

 

And then he was standing there, in front of one of them, a man, he assumes, shorter than himself with such a different physiology in such similar ways that it’s almost strange. He isn’t sure if it’s wrong that he doesn’t avert his eyes, as so many others often do… can’t bring himself to look away from that dark gaze beneath the silvery lining of his eyes.

 

And then he says it. “I am not going. Not with him. Not with you.” And he can already feel the look of anger directed at his being, wanting to crush him under the weight. “You are filthy panderers. No. I will not-” There was a jerk on his hair, an attempt to shut him up as his head was forced back down to stare at the ground, eyes shutting tightly. He almost thinks he hears the command to  _ behave,  _ causing him to give an almost unheard whimper, a jolt bursting half from his eye and leaving the bloodshot sclera in its wake.

 

Sunil stared down at the man, uncomfortable with how quick the man was to punish the man for what seemed the minor infraction, if it even was one at all. The electrokin looked so weak, it’s skin a sickly colour than it should be compared to what it should’ve been. It wasn’t right to view the man, or boy whatever he was (child, whatever. He looked young, but he wasn’t sure if this was to be attributed to his sickly appearance or maybe because the entire race always looked young in comparison to his race.

 

“Stop that,” he hissed once more, slapping the man’s tentacle away from the man’s head and stopped down to looked at the man again, hearing his words. What a classy way to tell him to fuck off. Giving him a pained look, he turned back to the man, ruffling the top lick of his hair. “Punishing him like this is barbaric, even more so illegal. They look sick- they need medical assistance, get him some now. How many more do you have anymore of them here? I suggest you shut yourself down, personally. I’ll take him off your hands though.”

 

He felt… confused. Too much so- with the man speaking as though he…  _ cared?  _ It was a foreign thought, enough that he could visibly feel himself shaking the second the matrixmancer’s fingers graced the side of his cold skin. Too cold- too much so. And he… he said that he would… take him?

 

_ What does he want from me? _

 

_ You know. _

 

_ Disgusting. _

 

Half of Aneoren’s being wanted to scream at the man- curse him out and shove him off because of how much he hated his race. Controlling and callous and so  _ powerful  _ that their touch burned and bit into his skin. But it was enough that he almost felt a spark of blue returning to his flesh.

 

“You disgust me,” he said to the man, roughly, before looking down to his feet again. “I… I hate you. Your kind. You're not going to bloody  _ use  _ me! I'd rather you killed me.  _ Liar.  _ You don't care. I- you never care.”

 

He was feisty. 

 

Which, for him, was considered a good thing. He always liked seeing the supposed weaker races being portrayed as stronger than what everyone had decided they were. Sunil often saw too much abuse being thrown at them, with the Electrokin just bowing their heads and taking it all in like they were supposed to. It never felt right to him. 

 

“Calm down,” he tried to comfort him again, moving his fingers between his blood red hair and letting a smile temporarily grace his lips before dropping it. The man didn’t seem happy with this, scowling and pushing against him. He was cut short by the tight chains curled around his exposed ankles and wrists. The chains made him look like a caged animal- because, for the most part, right now he really was one. Being auctioned off to the highest bidder. And that was him. Maybe that was for the best really. “I won’t hurt you, just quiet down.”

 

It felt…  _ nice.  _ Nice, and it was wrong in an entirely different way than Aneoren was used to, the man's hand curling in his thick hair, threading through locks of blood red before his fingers rested on the thin, exposed skin of his side. Even the light touch against his scale-like side caused a shiver to run up his spine, too pleasurable to be natural. Being touched like this-

 

It was sicker that he  _ liked it,  _ arching into the man's touch and letting out an involuntary moan, almost purring at the feeling. He wanted to pull away- wanted to just  _ move  _ and stop acting so… so pathetic, submissive, too willing to be described. 

 

Aneoren had never liked being called things like that-  _ submissive, subservient, needy.  _ It was too true, though, especially under the rays of the sun, or having his sides stroked, or the slick hole in his back pushed at. Being… prodded, and the like had always made his skin crawl. 

 

He wished he was less responsive.

 

“... you're very… unusual.” He finally said to the man, eyelids fluttering. “Please… d-don't touch me so… like _ that.” _

 

Almost teasingly, he did so again. Dipping his hand underneath his chin, thumbs caressing his cheeks before moving his hand back up to the top of his head to run through his red locks. He seemed to like it, almost following his gentle touches until he stopped and pulled his hand back. The kin looked so annoyed, but restrained himself from speaking more, eyes staring blankly at him. 

 

“Can he stand?” He asked, almost to himself before realizing. “Release the chains. He'll be leaving with me.”

 

“Nonsense!” The other matrixmancer smiled at him forcibly, worry growing on the cease of his brow. “We can have him be transported to your house immediately. The kin is in top shape too! We looked- all vital signs good and in his prime so the best stage for youngs!”

 

“I'd prefer not to consider him as a breeding vessel in front of him.”

 

“Apologies, but frankly I don't think he minds. Our record shows he’s from a long line of breeders, I'm sure this is normal for him.”

 

Sunil sighed, looking back down at the electrokin. He reached a hand out, tracing a long scar in his skin on his neck before saying, “Fine. Bring him to me. My servants can let you in.”

* * *

  
  


He wasn't sure why exactly he wasn't scared- why that man… the matrixmancer. He was so strange- almost too different from what Aneoren had always expected of his kind. Somehow… half decent? It felt strange- to have feelings of almost fondness for the man. He couldn't even describe why he felt so… at ease, being taken into his home by a servant with red skin, told to sit down. 

 

He doesn't know if he's ever been allowed to sit in the presence of a matrixmancer. Not when they've only ever thought of him as low, unfortunate, worthless… it didn't help that the chilly air of the room was pushing through his thin, scaled nodes, making him shiver every few seconds. It's even worse that he feels so bare, so exposed, skin more blue than it's been in such a long time.

 

And then he's looking up to see the man- him- standing there, staring intensely enough than Aneoren has to avert his eyes, wrapping his arms across his chest to cover himself quickly.

 

The Electrokin continued to stare at him,  holding his legs closer to his body in complete terror of him. It almost bothered him, but he forced himself to keep his composure, tightening his lips to give him a once-over. The thing was small, skin an almost blue-gray colour, unhealthy. He worried if the man was actually sick or just.. looked this unhealthy.

 

"Do you have a name?" He asked, reaching out once more to stand on his bent knees, hand returning on the man's cold body. The kin just stared at him, eyes lowering to watch his hand play with his weak jawline. Did.. did he actually like this now?

 

"I won't hurt you," he said. "Show me the rest of you if you're going to be silent. I want to see all of you."

 

He wanted to see the rest of him? The thought was enough to make Aneoren cringe, looking up to the man long enough to see the half smile in place on his face. In any other circumstance, the man would've slapped his hand away, cursed him out for being a liar, a fraud and a panderer... but now...

 

_ He owns you _ . It half made Aneoren want to puke, staring at the matrixmancer with shaky eyes. "Ye... yes... sir." He managed to spit out, somehow, pulling himself to his feet and letting the thin cloth over his back and waist drop.

 

It was enough to make him quiver, the heat of the man's touches across his face, scales and sides... inwardly, Aneoren was praying for him not to touch his sides again, not to run fingers along his static lined spine or push them into his hole. It would be... too mortifying.

 

"Aneoren... my name. And you, sir? You are...?"

 

Sunil hesitated for a moment, reaching out to let his fingers skim over his hard, uncomfortably rough scales before stating his name. "Sunil. You've heard of the name, I'm sure you have. It doesn't matter. Names mean very little here.. not like out there, I don't care about vowels and consonants."

 

Aneoren turned around at the sound of his voice and feeling of him touching his scaled skin, exposing his hardened back and genital opening. The boy looked attractive when he wasn't facing him actually. He let his hand drop to run down against his sensitive sides, feeling him almost immediately begin shaking in either fear or pleasure once more. 

 

"Do you like that, Aneoren?" He asked before doing so again, rubbing the tip of his fingers against them. "I don't know much of Electrokin's more sensitive areas, so excuse some of my questions.."

 

It was awkward... awkward to be pinned by the matrixmancer’s- Sunil's- hands, to feel his fingers skimming over parts of his body Aneoren wished weren't exposed. He let out a slight whimper, lip quivering at the feeling, the intense tremors of his nerves as he pushed back into the touch quickly.

 

The man's hands moved to grace the side of his hips, dipping between his legs to press against the smooth, sexless area between his unsteady thighs. It felt... strange. Improper, despite there being nothing there.

 

"My scales... the back of my neck, and my hole... s-sensitive," Aneoren stammered, pressing back against Sunil and tilting his head back when teeth grazed against the back of his neck, all but keening. "Please... d-don't tease." He can't help how desperate he sounds, almost as though he wants Sunil to continue teasing... in a way, he does. 

 

He's just too humiliated to say it.

 

Sunil almost chuckles, but refuses to let himself further do so before he moved his hands around to his small entrance. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do- what he was even supposed to do. Matrixmancer culture was strict on taboos when it came to sex. Having actual sexual intercourse was rare, and usually thought down for because of old views from pre-colonization. Doing it with a different race for non-binding purposes.. it was unheard of, to say the least, and he could already see the disapproving glares he'd get from the elders and the others if it were to ever get out.

 

It almost scared him. 

 

A tentacle slithered out from his being, doing so with a mind of its own. It felt almost shameful, letting the things try and penetrate the opening, but the feelings somehow didn't deter him. 

 

Hands setting on the man's thin hips, he tried to resist the growing urge to continue teasing his sides. Aneoren's moans were almost too charming to hear- childish, but completely desperate.  

 

"I assume you know how to do this.. I've heard, though am unsure of whether or not the rumours are true... Electrokin are quite.. promiscuous?"

 

He felt almost terrified at the feeling of the tentacle teasing the small opening in his back, already able to feel a certain slickness that wasn't there before inside his skin, continuing to tremble as the matrixmancer’s fingers left his hips, sliding back over his sides, tips pushing into the slight spaces between scales and thin skin, Aneoren giving a startled moan before shifting his body in discomfort. 

 

"I... I've never..." he attempted to say, hips pushing back almost instinctively and his back spasming with a harsh shudder. Feeling the way the tentacle slid along the thin slit, threatening to push in and defile him at any moment... it was strange. Almost sickening. He'd never- never expected to have to do this for anyone. Let alone one of his kind...

 

"Sunil... p-please..." Aneoren whispers in embarrassment, his body tensing already as it expected to be penetrated. "Sir... I..."

 

There was virtually no feeling in his tentacle, only serving to plunge inside the slit and erect itself against the small walls. He was surprisingly tight- wasn't sure if this was normal or not though, keeping his mouth shut just in case it was. It felt good, actually, being able to control where his extra appendage went inside him. It would definitely explain why the average Matrixmancer had many youngs. His own father had twelve with his breeder. 

 

"Have.. do you want me to breed with you?" He bluntly asked, almost cringing at the fact that he asked. There was still no doubt in his mind that he didn’t want youngs, but.. he wouldn't be opposed to "trying" to breed with him. Just to save face.

 

It… he… he wanted to…  _ breed?  _ The thought caused Aneoren to tense up, walls clenching around Sunil’s tentacles involuntarily, almost shuddering at the thought. He… he wasn’t old enough to… to have youngs, had never really wanted to…  _ give birth.  _ The thought was almost disgusting, even if it was all he’d ever heard, ever been told…  _ you have one role in life. The only thing your race is good for. You will only ever matter if you’re breeding. _

 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know and could hardly think, because he was tensing and leaking out around the matrixmancer’s tentacle and his entire form was quivering, letting loose lengthy, sharp moans from his pale lips and he arched his back and pushed into the gentle thrusting of the object inside him. It felt… hot, electrifying, letting the energy run through his body and spread into his skin until it began to turn a bright blue, and he was bending over even further, angling himself open for Sunil. “Y-yes… i-if you want, fuck- I-I want you to… do whatever you want with me. Please, just… just give me  _ more.  _ More… y-your energy. I… I feel… so pleasured.”

 

Sunil tried to comfort the boy again, noticing how distressed he was from his words. He wondered how often Aneoren heard the words "breed" daily, if this was something he heard often or not. If he actually came from a long line of breeders like the other kin said, there wasn't any doubt that he was probably told that this was all he was ever supposed to be. Fuck.. that was all he ever heard from the others about his race. How useless they really were- considered second kins, if even that, by elders who treated them as mere pets and something to stare at and taunt. 

 

It takes him a moment before he realized what he was doing, his tentacle trying it's best to tighten up and empty itself inside him. Fuck- not yet. He couldn't try and inseminate him yet. Soon.. he wanted to have both him and Aneoren enjoy the intercourse before he tried to start breeding with him officially. Forcing it back, he let himself fall back onto his knees, hands pulling the larger Electrokin down with him. 

 

"Next time... I want to see you," he paused, catching his breath before adding. "I need to see if you'd be a good breeder for my youngs.."

 

He didn’t know why his heart seemed to start racing, eyes fluttering at the way Sunil pulled him down to lie beside him on the floor, staring at him with an expression too intense to place as he sucked in a deep breath and turned his head away. He didn’t have anything he could think of to say- wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

 

“Y-you didn’t… empty yourself,” Aneoren breathed, looking at him worriedly. “D-does it hurt? I… I can suck on it for you, if you’d like. I know that others of your kind… they like it when we do this for them? But…” before he could make another noise he was slipping forward to take Sunil’s tentacle into his mouth, sucking against the slimy appendage and flicking his tongue around the sticky tip that only seemed to want to cling to his cheeks, before his release was squirting out and sliding down the back of Aneoren’s throat.

 

And then he was looking up at him and briefly hissing out, “Why did you not… inseminate me? I am only good for… for that, you know? You… do you not like it? Me?”

 

“Hush,” he flicked the extra appendage against his mouth, watching him become almost surprised at how thick it was growing once more. “I’d prefer to see if you’re an adequate fit for my youngs.. I’d rather not subject my youngs to being born from just any breeder.. No. I want them to grow up with a good breeder like my breeder was- motherly, soft, and kind. I don’t believe in having a vessel for just solely that; a vessel.”

 

Sunil forced his body to lay against his, feeling the heat rising against his chest from how electric Aneoren felt. “Don’t mistake my softer views for actually being soft- I bought you. I can disown you if you failed both me and my youngs.”

 

Of course, he was full of complete shit. If there was anything Sunil believed in more anything, it was taking excellent care of one's breeder. Buying one shouldn’t be considered like owning a servant… they were living, breathing kin. They reserved respect just as much as any other kin. 

 

“I can feel the sun setting,” he noted, closing his eyes and letting his body cool down once more until he could feel moisture forming against his skin before evaporating. “Rest is in order. You may lay down here for now. Tomorrow, I’ll see to it that you’re given proper bedding..” He looked over the man’s exposed body, hand briefly touching his chin once more. “And clothes. Fine, soft garments. I can’t have you looking bare, even if it’s common from what I know. You’re Sunil for now.. You’ll be judged by others as one, not just me.”

 

“By… others, sir?” His voice is hushed, a whisper against the man's black skin, trailing fingers along the rune of starlight in Sunil’s arm. “I… I did not wish to be a breeder, you understand. I never wanted this. I'm sorry…” he looked away, hiding his eyes in an attempt to escape the matrixmancer’s gaze. “Thank you for your kindness… even if I didn't deserve it.”

* * *

  
  


“You can start sleeping here,” he nodded, wall slipping together to reveal a small room with only a flatbed and dresser. “I’ve had my servant lay out some clothes for you- you should get changed immediately. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Please do not bother them too much- they have their duties, as you do too. You’ll be expected to clean yourself up and be proper around guest as long as I have you as my breeder.”

 

Sighing, Sunil let the younger Electrokin take the bundle of clothes in his hands. He hoped the man would fit the clothes, Aneoren was so small and lithe, it almost felt impossible to find something for him to wear properly. 

 

“You’re free to follow me after you’re done.”

 

Aneoren had decided that everything was going to take some getting used to- the bed and the clothes, garments of linen that were almost decorative in comparison to what he’d seen before… but for a matrixmancer, he assumed it was natural. Maybe all of this was- he really couldn’t be sure. He let out a soft breath he’d been holding from when Sunil had approached him before, giving a glance down at the clothes before looking back up to him.

 

“Thank you?” He questioned, uncertain of what he was supposed to say. What was this kindness, even? He wasn’t sure, had never seen it amongst others in their land… cryokin or the voidkellers. To be receiving it from a  _ matrixmancer  _ was unheard of. He’d always thought of their race as nothing but disgusting… abusive…  _ false.  _

 

Sunil wasn’t, though. It confused him to a degree he couldn’t quite process.

 

It took a second before the last words registered in his mind. An acknowledgement, his mind told him, but piecing the words together didn’t make sense.  _ Follow him? Follow him where?  _ Aneoren gave a tiny glance back to the dark man, before giving a light, simple nod. Grabbing the clothes, he began trying to figure out how exactly to wear them… pulling them over his arms and legs with an effort that was probably laughable.

 

“What are my duties, sir?” He questioned, quickly, spinning around to face the man, blue hands sparking as he adjusted the clothes on his body. “If… if I may ask.”

 

Sighing, he curled his hands around the side of the soft see through fabric and shook his head, pulling the larger other kin with him. “You will be expected to take part in this household.. follow the servant’s orders, learn traditions, and behave as respectably as you can.” He hesitated, looking away from the Electrokin before muttering out, “Along with that, you are to take on the duty of keeping all of the guests happy, of course… and myself.”

 

He tried to cup his face once again, gently teasing his cheek with his thumb before dropping it. If he had to be honest with himself, he would've admitted that he was almost too scared to keep talking. Other kin were going to talk about how young he was, how he should've picked a more respectable breeder.. his family most likely wouldn't approve of Aneoren. They were going to demand he strip himself of him.. that scared him. 

 

Biting down on his lip, Sunil quickly added, “You're allowed to pick whether or not you want to keep your name or be given mine. It's a silly tradition to me, but for others it establishes us as a legitimate breeder-master couple. The choice is really yours.. I will support you either way.”

 

“I…” Aneoren’s voice feels weak, barely able to echo from his throat and slip his lips. The situation only sounded more and more unreal the longer it went on. The electrokin gave a look to his feet, sucking in a breath before looking away. “My name… i-it is mine. I don't really wish to… change it. That's alright, master?” 

 

He barely managed to sit back down on the small bench, expression downcast and unable to meet the other's eyes. He gave a tiny smile, attempting to show the matrixmancer some sign of affection… appreciation. Fiddling with the hem of the white pants, Aneoren hesitantly pipes up, “My family… t-they call me Ren. If you wish to, you can. I… it doesn't matter to me.”

 

He looked away again, hand running through his blood red hair as he added, “I understand. I… will make use of myself. Am I supposed to follow you now? Or… what do you want from me for this moment?”

 

“Ren..?” He paused, taking a moment before nodding. “Forgive me for not asking sooner..”

 

Aneoren shook his head, the smile still playing on his lips. Sunil chuckled, leaning in once again to stroke his face, pulling him closer to his chest. “Tonight, Ren, you're free to do what you want.. Later on into the night, we will be throwing a party in celebration of me finding you.. I hope to see that you're ready by then.”

 

Not by his choice. No, it was almost a forced thing in his family’s tradition.. party throwing was almost a weekly thing for them. He almost hoped that no one would be able to come just out of fear. 

 

It sounded strange- foreign to him, almost. A party? Was this common in their culture? He'd never been part of such things before… never heard of or thought about it. Aneoren almost wanted to ask Sunil about it- was simply to nervous to in case he offended the matrixmancer.

 

He looked down at the man from where he'd been pulled against his chest, skin suddenly warm and bright at the closeness. He couldn't really force any words out- it was like they'd all died on his tongue. He still felt sick… from being forced into this…  _ subservience,  _ from letting Sunil touch him the way he had, from being so elated whenever the man touched him…

 

He didn't know what to make of it all. Not when his culture had been so heavily bound since his childhood, not when he thought about what the matrixmancers thought of his race and how little they meant. Useless. Weak. Foolish.

 

He let his eyes trail over Sunil's face again, before pulling back without a word other than “Alright.” The electrokin leaned down, looked over the small room and the things laid out in front of him before glancing back to Sunil. “What should I… I mean, what would you like me to do? At this… party?”

 

Sunil pulled at his breeder's clothes, eyes trailing over the confused worry lines on his forehead. Sighing, he realized why he had asked it. Parties weren't exactly common in their culture, were they? That wasn't very surprising.. the Matrixmancers were one of the few races that ever actually threw parties. He couldn't remember the last time he was at any other races party, political or informal.    
  
"I want you to look happy," he caressed his chin, forcing it up to look at his charcoal black eyes. "Be my good host, Ren. It'll mostly be me trying to show you off, so I believe you'll need to be willing to show you're a good breeder for my youngs, those services I mentioned earlier.."   
  
He flinched, swallowing the ball that was growing in his chest. "I hope you don't mind being the center of attention. It'll be all family and those of my closest friends, you won't have to worry about a thing."

 

He definitely minded being the center of attention- it didn't sound... comfortable in any way. Being observed and poked at like some caged animal, forced to endure comments he was more than certain would be degrading... it was all almost too much for him to stomach, wanting nothing more than to empty the contents of his stomach across the floor.   
  
He gazed into Sunil's eyes for a few moments too long, a static feeling springing into his cheeks enough to turn them to a dark blue. "I will be expected to... please these people?" Aneoren questioned, wary of the answer. Looking to his feet, he wasn't surprised when Sunil forced his head up again, cool breath hitting his face.   
  
"I will try and be good, sir... for you. A presentable breeder. I just wish to... to make you pleased. Don't worry. It'll be fine, I'm certain. You have been so good to me, sir..."

 

Sunil tried to smile the best he could, before dropping his hold on his soft chin and pressing his lips to his pale cheek. “Don't fret, pet. None of them will do a thing to you, we don't mess with other’s breeders.”

 

Or rather, it was illegal for other’s to use someone’s claimed breeder unless it was expressed by the master themselves, but he doubted that Ren actually knew this. He needed to be comforted.

 

“My family is too high in reputation, Ren, they understand the rules of behaving around you. My mother, a breeder herself, raised us well to know this.” He nodded, looking up to see the servant quietly laying out soft linen against the wilted flower crystals. “See to it that the servant helps show you the proper etiquette for tonight.. I would prefer to see you into something more..” he touched his side, feeling the soft webs. “Revealing? I want to show you off more, show off how beautiful you truly are..”

* * *

 

The party was finally in full swing. His rather small house was filled up quickly, which didn't surprise him seeing as his family was rather extensive, the loud chatter of family members young and old quickly coming into his ears.

 

“They're excited to meet you,” he whispered, pulling Aneoren closer to his chest, hand playing with his exposed thigh. Ren was almost completely bare in his pink leotard, though looked respectful enough next to him. “They're going to be amazed at how lovely you are..”

 

It didn’t feel… right. More unfortunate than anything, and… exposing. Humiliating, perhaps- Aneoren wasn’t sure, simply pressing himself tightly against Sunil’s side in an attempt to try and make it seem less… daunting. All of the matrixmancers in one place, walking about almost too proudly… it was… strange. Maybe even a bit disdainful. He wasn’t sure- he just knew his gut was turning at the mere prospect of meeting all these beings.

 

And then there was someone standing in front of him and the electrokin could barely keep his spine from going rigid, staring at them before quickly lowering his eyes and almost shrinking at the thought of them seeing all his skin… and in this condition, bright and blue, so easily affected by the atmosphere and the touches that Sunil is gracing him with, the way his hand slides onto his waist with barely a second thought, causing Ren’s body to tense almost instinctively, looking back to him with an almost fear in his eyes.

 

“Sunil…” he begins, trailing off as he bites his lips, color seeping into his cheeks. The matrixmancer doesn’t reply, simply turning to the man in front of him with a nod. “Who is this?” He asks his master, trying to keep his voice muted as to draw less attention.

 

“One of my brothers, you may call him Zheyna if he allows it.” He mumbled, hands curling around Aneoren’s. There was so many of them, he wasn't even quite sure if it was actually his little brother or not. He knew his father just helped produce another batch of youngs with a different breeder, but he'd only met a few of the newer ones. Matrixmancer’s grow into their adult forms quicker than most races, bodies and minds working adept as soon as they're out of their breeder's bodies, and soon manage to live the longest of all of them. It was almost amazing, though saddening to see how quickly his family grew without his knowledge. “He's still a young, I would prefer it if you stayed away from him. Zheyna can be quite a handful as I'm told.”

 

Noticing his breeder’s discontent, he slowly pulled him away from the upset matrixmancer and pressed his hand against his side, tickling his side once again. “Please. Calm down. None of them are worth getting so anxious over, many of them are still virtually youngs. You're safe from harm.. I have you. I won't let them harm you if that is their intent, you're safe with me for as long as I have you.”

 

He sighs, noticing his eldest brother making his way towards him, a small female young following closely behind him. “If you would like, Ren.. you may retire into either of our.rooms until I call for you.”

 

He barely manages to give a nod, entirely too dizzy from the way everyone’s been staring at him and watching and seeming to… to be… observing more than he feels they should. He’s more than exposed- it feels wrong, every touch or gaze clinging to his skin like some sort of acid. He wants to get rid of it- it’s enough that he feels like he’d scream if he had the capacity to. It wasn’t… right. Any of it…

 

He shivers, eyes dilating at the feel of fingers teasing his sides, enough to both embarrass and relax him, arching into the touch at the same time he pulls away, wanting to cover himself and hide. It’s not… not okay, in any respect, to be here, stuck with all these matrixmancers and their servants, when he has no purpose… when he feels like filth next to them. It’s all so sick. 

 

He can’t deal with it. So Aneoren just nods to Sunil, pulling himself away quickly and trying to excuse himself from the room, willing himself to keep from crying as he does so, pushing through the hall until he can find Sunil’s room and open the door quickly. His eyes are almost leaking, would be if they had any tears to spill, but electrokin were allergic to water, and all he had was static.

 

He could feel more grey seeping into his skin the longer the time went on.

 

"Oh, hello there," a snicker from the side window appeared, stepping out of the shadows, a wicked smile on it's face coming about. He tried to sound so scary- but seemed to have failed from the fact that Aneoren screeched in panic, forcing his back against the walls. "Did I scare you? I apologize, I'd never mean to scare my dear little brother's breeder."   
  
He approached him, revealing the fact that he was completely bare, save for a loin around his false ribs. "You're very small compared to the average Electrokins I've seen.. little bit of a runt, aren't you? That's fine, so is Vidar, really." he paused, reaching out to cup his face, roughly. "Has he tried to fuck you yet? I've been digging around, because y'know I want to protect him, and have learned so much about you already, little Ren. Long line, hm?"

 

The words were like ice against his body, half terrifying Aneoren as he tried to pull himself closer to the wall, failing when the matrixmancer- Sunil's brother- grabbed his chin harshly, forcing his head up until their eyes met and he could shiver in distaste. It felt... wrong, being touched like this, and Aneoren was barely able to keep himself from pushing the older being away from him.   
  
"I'm taller than you," he stated finally, in light of the situation. The matrixmancer chuckled, letting go of his jaw and letting his eyes skim over Aneoren's too exposed form. The electrokin almost jumped, pulling away when he felt the heat of the gaze passing over his skin. "You... I mean... does Sunil know you're in here?" His voice nearly cracks as he says it. "I don't think you should... should be."

 

"We're all Sunil, so yes," he leaned forward, breath hitting his cold blue skin. "I have."   
  
He flicked his tongue at him, eyes lowering down to his tight leotard before hands moving over to pick at his zipper. He looked so small, even if he was taller. Aneoren was basically shaking underneath his touch, trying to move away from him before being pulled back. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get away from him so quickly, all he wanted to do was see his little brother's breeder in the flesh. It almost felt insulting that he was acting like this.    
  
"How my brother enjoys you, I'll never know.." he muses, pulling the zipper down until he could see the softer blue-grey scales on his chest. "How often has he tried to inseminate you? I've never considered my Vidar as someone who wanted to breed. It's almost insulting to do so before me.. maybe you could help me feel better about this?"

 

"Help you, sir?" Aneoren questioned, his voice startled, losing the pitch and tone it held before. His eyes were wide, startled, hands shaking as he rested one shakily against the matrixmancer’s chest, trying to keep him at a safe distance. It does little in effect, the man forcing his arm away quickly and pinning it back at Aneoren's side as his own hand went to slide up the electrokin's scaled side, playing across the static skin teasingly.   
  
He wanted to snap at him, shove him away and even run, but it only seemed more impossible the longer he watched the being, his hands almost reluctant to try pushing him away again. It felt disgusting- all of it, the questions and the teasing touches, enough to cause Aneoren to shudder and turn his head away, as though not watching could somehow protect him.   
  
Then the revealing clothing was gone and he was entirely bare, staring up at the other in shock, an almost fear as he bit down on his lip, pressing his back against the wall and attempting to move away. "Please... don't. I-I don't..."

 

"Shh," he held his hand over his mouth, grabbing his arm before pulling it back and flipping it over so that he could finally see his exposed opening slit. Teasingly, he felt one of his tentacles growing erected in its sheath, slithering up until he could move against the hole covering. "You're okay, just let me inseminate you for Vidar. He's so young, you see.. it's only been a few years since he's grown out from being a young. It wouldn't be fear to take someone like him inside you and for you breed his youngs… but I'd rather his young come from a different tentacle until he's older."   
  
His words felt so sharp- almost dangerous to his ears, and it sounded perfect. He liked the fact that Aneoren was so scared, biting down on his pale lips as he managed to slip inside of him. There was a small cry from the boy, staring at him with bloodshot eyes.    
  
"Ren?" a voice called out from the hallway softly, a knock on the door before interrupting him enough to make his tentacle pull out of the man. The older Matrixmancer chuckled, letting the young Electrokin slip onto the ground and start collecting his clothes before calling out to him. Sunil came into his vision, finally noticing his breeder crying on the ground, "Ren-?"

 

"I-I'm..." Aneoren could hardly get the word out, pulling himself away from the matrixmancer’s touch as he shakily attempted to cover himself up, looking up at him with a slight twitch in his ear as his hands attempt to cover the hardened scales that are still tingling in both fear and anticipation. His eyes flit between the two of them- his Sunil and his brother, the former who is looking with only concern while the other wears an unsettling smirk. Aneoren bites down on his tongue as an effort to muffle the cry that wants to leave his mouth, breath light and barely able to continue. Turning his head away from his master, he just gives a tiny nod, unfortunate, before slipping away from them and walking through the archway toward the small room he'd been given.   
  
It's so hard to keep himself composed when he can still feel his hole tingling and leaking out around the matrixmancer’s tentacle, can still imagine it inside him, penetrating him like that... It's sick and makes him want to scream. Aneoren feels sick once again- disgusted by their entire race, a loathing he hadn't known he had the capacity for overtaking his body as he continues to shake. He's still aroused, despite his disgust, with skin far too sensitive to stay calm. He barely notices the sound of the door opening behind him as he continues trying to make himself calm.

 

"Ren? What.. what happened?" Sunil asked quietly, dipping down to cup the Electrokin's small face, letting it rest against his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his body, he scratched the back of his hair, pulling the taller kin into his lap so that he could start rocking him lightly. Fear refused to stop forming in his chest, upset at how his older brother treated his breeder. Ren meant quite a bit to him- he had to know this. This was his official party of celebration.   
  
"Did.. did he hurt you, pet?" he brushed back the blood red hair from his face, trying to prevent the scowl growing on his face. It hurt so much. his poor breeder. "Tell me. I can punish him if he did anything to you.. I have the power to have him detained, if you want.. please, tell your master."

 

"I... It's... all of you. Your entire race... you're... liars. Disgusting... you can't... can't leave us be. You just take and take and... and I feel used. I feel disgusted with myself- for letting you touch me. And your brother.. please. Just leave me."   
  


"What?" Sunli moved away for a minute, staring down blankly before whispering, "Don't.. don't be vague, I need to know. Please tell me what he did- did someone else do something? He can't.. no one can. You're safe with me."

 

The electrokin shook his head, barely turning to face Sunil again before spotting a figure in the door, watching with an almost sullen expression.    
  
"Sir..." Aneoren trails off, eyes skimming over the figure with an almost abnormally uncomfortable feeling.  

  
"Master Sunil," the nanocaster says, voice dry amd cracking like sandpaper. His skin was a dark red, the unsettling color only made worse by the black trails from his eyes, nostrils and mouth, like stains of black blood. "Would you like me to... take care of him while you manage the party?"    
  
Aneoren almost tried to pull away when the servant's eyes brushed over him, expressionless. "Master?"

 

Sunil looked down at his breeder for a moment, before sighing. "Fine, yes, thank you, Shizuko." He ruffled Aneoren’s hair for a moment, dramatically placing a kiss to his forehead. "The guests will need to be advised to leave, please call in the others to do so. Let Aneoren get cleaned up and call in the physician, he can stay in my room if he feels more comfortable."

 

"As you request." The nanocaster says. Aneoren isn't sure if the uneasiness he feels is real or imagined, letting his eyes fall as the servant takes Sunil's place on the bed, fingers running through his hair with an unsettling, bloody smile.   
  
"Does my appearance disturb you, electrokin?" The servant asks as more of the black leaks from his body and inks over his skin, giving a cold smile before letting his hands slide across Aneoren's body. "You should know I can't hurt you. Master Sunil would be... angry. As would my beloved."   
  
A lengthy pause as the shaky, red hands press him back against the bed, Aneoren giving a muffled shout of fear as the man trails fingers against his hole, tracing across the edges before pressing the skin down against. "You do not say he did this to you, Aneoren. His name is not to be tainted. You see?"   
  
"Yes... I u-understand," the electrokin says softly, skin suddenly too cold, shivering at the spreading grey. "Just... leave. Please."   
  
The door opens again and he can barely make out the voice of someone else-can hardly tell who. He just shuts his eyes and curls in on himself as though he could hide.   
  
Everything was... disgusting.


End file.
